Red Or Silver
by Miamau Kakashi
Summary: Warna rambut Sasori apabila disatukan dengan warna rambut Kakashi, akan mengahasilkan warna rambutku. apa yang harus kuperbuat dengan mereka? -gak jago bikin summary- RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Iyey.. akhirnya aku bisa bikin Rate M! haha..**

**Tapi maaf yah kalau ceritanya nggak bagus.**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: ….XSaku (belum pasti)**

**Note: Disini Sasori nggak mati. Pertarungan dengan Sakura imbang ceritanya.**

**Warning: OOc, GEJE, Lemon(?), Abal.**

**Red Or Silver**

**By: Miamau Kakashi**

**Sakura's POV**

Sudah 3 tahun. Ya, 3 tahun semenjak kepergianmu.

Bahkan nyawa yang kurelakan untukmu pun tak mampu membutmu bergeming padaku.

"hah.."

Aku menghela nafas sambil merasakan angin lembut yang menerpa rambutku dan membelai lembut kulitku. Kau tahu Sasuke? Kurasa aku sudah menemukan cara melupakanmu.

Aku kembali tersenyum mengingatmu. Di tempat pertama kali tim 7 latihan ini. Betapa menyebalkannya Kakashi-sensei yang telat, Naruto yang berisik, dirimu yang angkuh.

Hmm.. sambil memejamkan mata ini aku tersenyum mengenang saat bersama kita. Kicauan burung dan gemerisik rumput yang bergoyang diterpa angin, serta awan yang berarak diatas sana, benar-benar membuatku betah disini.

"Hai.." Kurasakan seseorang merangkulku dan menutup mataku dari belakang.

"Coba tebak siapa aku," Orang itu berbisik lembut di telingaku.

"Hmm.. tidak seru ah Sensei, kau sudah melakukan ini padaku sepuluh kali," aku menurunkan tangan Senseiku itu.

"Haha.. habis kau melamun disini lagi, ayo, lebih baik kita ke Ichiraku!" Kakashi-Sensei menarik tanganku dan aku hanya mengikutinya dengan malas. Kakashi-Sensei entah kenapa jadi perhatian padaku sekali akhir-akhir ini. Sering ,memberi kejutan-kejutan kecil, menjahiliku, yah pokonya hal-hal yang membuatku berhenti melamunkan Sasuke.

Entahlah, tapi aku merasa nyaman dengan Sensei.

xxx

**Normal POV**

Sudah sebulan, ya, sebulan lamanya pria itu mengawasi Sakura. Mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura serta kekuatannya, mengintai saat Sakura sedang bersama kawan-kawanya, bahkan saat, err.. Sakura melakukan kegiatan di flatnya (tidur, makan, mandi).

Ya, waktu yang cukup singkat untuk merubah perasaanya. Nafsu membunuh yang melatarbelakangi pengintaiannya, telah berubah menjadi nafsu yang lain. Yang ia sendiri tidak mengetahui apa itu.

Nafsu yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki makhluk yang telah merubah tubuhnya menjadi boneka tersebut.

xxx

Sakura terlihat berjalan sendirian di malam hari ini. Ia terlihat lelah karena seharian ini pergi main dengan Kakashi-senseinya yang mengajaknya keliling-keliling tidak jelas.

Saat sampai di flatnya, ia tidak menyalakn lampu padahal flatnya sangat gelap. Ia terlalu lelah. Yang diinginkan hanyalah berendam air hangat, lalu tidur. Besok ia ada misi ringan dengan.. Lagi-lagi Kakashi-sensei.

"Kenapa Tsunade-sama harus menunjukku untuk menjadi partner sensei sih? Aku tidak bias menyembunyikan rona wajahku jika bersamanya." Sakura berkata sambil menanggalkan pakaiannya dan masuk ke bathub yang sudah terisi air hangat dan perasan lemon.

-

-

-

Selesai berendam,

"Oh tidak! Aku lupa membawa handuk!" karena Sakura terlalu terburu-buru ingin berendam, ia lupa membawa handuk dari kamarnya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Toh aku sendirian disini," Sakura bergumam sambil berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan tubuh polos tanpa selembar benang pun. Butiran-butiran air terlihat masih menempel di lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang indah.

Saat ia tiba di kamar. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Sakura tersentak. Kakashi-sensei?!

"Sakura…" orang itu berkata parau di telinganya. Bukan suara Kakashi-sensei!

"Siapa kau?!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang itu. Tapi tak bisa cengkraman orang itu terlalu kuat!.

"Beritahu aku.. perasaan apa ini?" Orang tadi mulai meremas lembut buah dada Sakura.

"Kenapa setiap melihatmu, rasanya sesuatu bergerak di bawah sana. Aku ingin membelaimu, menyentuh bibirmu dengan bibirku, tubuhmu terasa begitu lebih indah, dari─Seni," Sakura yang terus berontak malah makin memperkeras cengraman dan remasan orang itu.

"Kumohon, kau medic-nin kan? Jelaskan padaku! Apa ini karena aku tidak merubah bagian kelelakianku menjadi boneka seperti bagian tubuhku yang lain?"

Sakura makin terkejut. Boneka? Seseorang yang merubah tubuhnya menjadi boneka?!.

Orang itu mulai menurunkan jari-jarinya perlahan dan sampailah di bagian terpenting Sakura sebagai wanita. Ia menggerak-gerakan jarinya disitu.

"Aaahh…" Sakura mendesah, ia tidak menginginkan ini. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain.

"Sakura, kau begitu indah…." Orang itu menciumi tengkuk Sakura dan menggigitnya. Cairan ungu keluar dari gigi orang itu dan masuk ke tengkuk Sakura.. Membuat Sakura semakin kencang mendesah.

Saat Sakura merasa cengkraman orang itu mngendur, Sakura melepaskan diri dan menendang perut orang itu sekeras yang dia bisa.

"Brengsek! Mau apa kau?! Pergi sekarang atau..─" Sakura jatuh berlutut. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Rupanya orang itu telah memasukan racun kedalam tubuh Sakura yang menyebabkan Cakranya terkunci. Sakura tidak bisa mengeluarkan tenaganya. Sakura hanya menutupi buah dadanya dan bagian kewanitaanya.

Orang itu menghampiri Sakura dan menggendongnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berontak dan memukul-mukul orang itu, tapi itu hanya membuatnya makin lemas saja.

Orang itu meletakan Sakura diatas ranjangnya, dan mulai menindihnya.

Ia tersenyum penuh arti dan mulai menurunkan kepalanya.

Ia menjilat, mengulum, mengigit dan memilin buah dada Sakura bergantian yang kanan dan yang kiri.

Sakura yang tidak mampu melawan hanya mendesah dan menjambak rambut orang itu.

Orang itu makin menurunkan kepalanya dan memainkan lidahnya hingga kebagian kewanitaan Sakura. Ia terus memainkan lidahnya disitu. Membuat Sakura menjerit dan mendesah lebih keras.

Sakura makin lemas saat ia merasa sesuatu keluar dari bagian kewanitaanya. Dan ia kembali menjerit saat orang itu menghisap yang Sakura keluarkan tadi hingga habis.

"Hah…hah.." Sakura terengeah-engah.

Orang itu membuka celananya da mengeluarkan apa yang ada dibaliknya. Mempersiapkannya didepan bagian kewanitaan Sakura.

"Jangan.. kumohon.. S..Ss.. Sas.. Sasori!" Sakura menangis dan ia berkata dalam hati, 'Kakashi-sensei tolong aku'…

Sasori sepertinya tidak memperdulikan tangisan Sakura.

"AaaaaHHHHH..!!"

-

-

-

**Kakashi's POV**

Zrasshh…

"Aw.." Kakashi yang sedang membereskan senjatanya untuk besok tidak sengaja tangannya teriris kunai. Darah yang keluar entah kenapa di mata Kakashi terlihat membentuk sebuah pola bunga. Bunga.. Sakura.

Kakashi membersihkan lukanya. Entahlah perasaanya sungguh tidak enak. Dia begitu merindukan Sakura. Padahal tadi mereka bertemu.

"Apa aku ke flatnya saja?" Kakashi bergumam sambil memandang keluar jendela.

AAauuwwww…..

Terdengar sura lolongan serigala. Membuat suasana yang Kakashi rasakan semakin mencekam.

"Kurasa aku harus menemui Sakura. Aku tidak tahu apa ini. Tapi, aku khawatir sekali."

**TBC**

**Akankah Kakashi tiba pada waktunya?**

**Wktwktwkt…**

**Review please…**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya masih jelek.**

**Ceritanya memang belum jelas tentang Sasori dan yang lainnya.**

**Bakal aku perjelas di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Sekali lagi,**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeng..jeng..jeng..!!

Chapter 2 telah hadir! –bletak- *ditimpuk gara-gara berisik*

Bales review dulu yah..

**Intan*** hua.. makasih udah review. BTW ngapain nunjukin gigi segala?

**Kyoro*** ini udah diupdate. Cepet kan? Makasih reviewnya.

**Kuroneko Hime-Un*** tadinya aku mau munculin Sasuke disini. Tapi, entahlah…

Makasih reviewnya.

**Naru-mania*** kyaaaa dipanggil senpai?!! (Naru-mania: Norak bgt sih! Berisik!) hehe.. makasih reviewnya.

**Intan*** ini intan yang tadi? Hehe makasih reviewnya.

**Awan hitam*** kyaaa… amopun kak! Kalo Sakuranya nggak diapa-apain ceritanya bakal udahan dan pasti jadi kakasaku. Makanya Sakuranya diapa-apain dulu. Kan jadi nanti pairnya.. *kabur dikejar k awan yang bawa-bawa clurit.

**Cassie spenyk 4evaa*** makasih reviewnya.

**Kakkoii-chan*** kamu gemes liat Saso kaya gitu? Sama aku juga! makasih reviewnya

.

**Fuyuki Namikaze*** maksih dah review. Tapi chap ini gaj ada lemonnya dulu. Biar ke inti ceritanya dulu. :D tapi chap depan ada lagi koq!

**Chiwe Sasusaku*** ia. Makasih reviewnya.

~*~*~*~

**Hehe.. baiklah.. kita mulai!**

**Note: karena chapter 2 yang aku bikin tadinya ada Sasukenya, langsung aku ganti karena.. yah, sesuatulah :p.**

**Ini agak terinspirasi dari Breaking Dawn (buku keempat twilight).**

**Tapi chap 1 murni ide sendiri koq! **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: OOc,GEJE, abal!!**

* * *

**Summary:**

"Tapi, siapa laki-laki yang mau menolong Sakura?" Tsunade menopang kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia benar-benar bingung.

"Kakashi Hatake! Ya, kurasa dia pasti mau! Sakura pun pasti takan keberatan!" Sasori berkata masih dengan nada panik. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Kakashi?! Kau tahu dia mencintai Sakura! Bagaimana perasaanya saat ia melakukan itu tapi Sakura tidak bisa menjadi miliknya seutuhnya!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku Shizune?! Aku pun takan memilikinya seutuhnya. Aku pun mengorbankan perasaanku! Ini semua demi Sakura yang kita cintai."

~*~*~*~

* * *

**Red Or Silver**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Miamau Kakashi**

**Kakashi's POV**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat melihatnya. Ia menangis seperti itu. Belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Tubuhnya yang indah itu hanya tertutupi selembar handuk yang tidak mampu menutup seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Aku menghampirinya. Dan kurengkuh dia dari belakang. Dan ia langsung memelukku erat dan menangis sendu.

"Se..sen.. Senseiii…, aku kotor, tak berguna," Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti ini. Kubelai lembut rambut pink indahnya.

Tiba-tiba Amarah menguasai diriku. Kurengkuh kedua pundaknya dan kutatap dalam-dalm mata emeraldnya.

"Siapa bajingan yang melakukan ini padamu Sakura?!" tanpa sadar kunaikan pelindung kepalaku dari mata kiriku. Sakura hanya menunjuk keatas dengan lemah.

Berarti diatap gedung flat Sakura!

Aku berlari mengambil baju Sakura di lemarinya dan kusuruh dia memakainya.

Setelah itu aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa melewati tangga menuju atap.

Kulihat seseorang berdiri disana dan saat ia membalikan tubuhnya, tanpa ampun kupukul perutnya. Dan aku tersentak melihat wajah orang yang kupukul barusan.

"Kkau?!! Sasori?!" aku masih kaget dan aku benar-benar kalap saat melihat ekspresi datar dan tenang di wajahnya.

Kuhajar dia tanpa henti. Tapi ia tidak mempertahankan diri sama sekali atau melawanku.

"Lawan aku bajingan! Gunakan kekuatanmu seperti kau menggunakan kekuatanmu saat menodai muridku!"

Kupukul kembali wajahnya yang sudah tidak menentu lagi bentuknya.

"Aku memang pantas dibunuh Hatake. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku menyukainya, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana itu terjadi," ia berkata dengan suara datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Aku mulai menghentikan pukulanku padanya.

Kuhela nafas. Mencoba berfikir jernih.

"Kau tidak akan kubunuh! Paling tidak, tidak sekarang."

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu jika sampai Sakura hamil."

"Aku tak ingin jika kelak Sakura hamil, anaknya tidak mengetahui ayahnya."

"Sekarang, ikut aku temui Sakura. Minta maaf padanya, dan katakan kau menyukainya."

~*~*~*~

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura merasa sesak. Sesak mendengar penjelasan senseinya.

'Kami-sama.. dia begitu bijaksana. Memikirkan kepentinganku. Merencanakan masa depanku yang hampir suram.'

'Kami-Sama.. kumohon,, walau aku tak pantas lagi unyuknya. Izinkan aku agar bisa selalu bersamanya.'

-

-

-

Setelah satu bulan lamanya Sasori tinggal di Konoha-flat Kakashi. Ia sudah mulai membuka usaha sendiri. Dengan bantuan modal Kakashi, ia membuka toko mainan anak-anak. Awalnya banyak yang tidak bisa menerima kehadirannya. Tapi, karena Kakashi yang menjamin kalau Sasori telah berubah, tak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Lagipula Sasori sudah mulai bisa berbaur dengan masyarakat setempat.

Sasori pun makin sering mengunjungi Sakura.

-

-

Dan hal yang ironis pun terjadi.

Sakura hamil!

Tentu saja ini membuat Kakashi dan Sakura semakin menjauh. Karena, sesuai janjinya, Sasori akan menikahi Sakura jika ia sampai hamil.

-

-

-

Pernikahan yang sederhana pun dilaksanakan.

Sakura ingin sekali menjerit dan lari dari pernikahan ini.

Apalagi ia tidak mampu menahan tangisnya saat Kakashi-Senseinya tidak datang saat upacara pernikahannya.

Tapi, perkataan Kakashi membuat Sakura kembali tegar.

'yah, ini demi anakku. Darah dagingku!'

~*~*~*~

Sudah sebulan sejak Sakura menikah. Dan hingga kini ia belum sekali pun melihat sensei-nya.

Flatnya selalu kosong.

Dan barusan, saat ia nekat bertanya pada Tsunade-Sama, rupanya Kakashi sedang pergi misi solo. Dan menurut Tsunade, harusnya besok pun Kakashi sudah pulang.

-

Sakura tertlihat melamun di tempat biasa ia melamunkan Sasuke dulu.

Ia mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang ada disini.

Tapi anehnya ia tidak melamunkan Sasuke secara spesifik lagi.

Lamunannya berganti menjadi,, Kakashi-Sensei.

Sakura sangat merindukannya.

"Hai.." seseorang merangkulnya dari belakang dan menutup mata Sakura menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kakashi-Sensei?!" Sakura membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk orang itu.

"Hn,, kau memang menyukainya rupanya. Padahal kita sudah menikah."

"S..Sasori? aku.. maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang. Sudah sore."

-

-

Tengah malam..

"Tsunade-Sama! Tolong aku!" Sasori berteriak didepan ruangan hokage sambil menggendong Sakura yang pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"Saso..-Sakura?! Cepat bawa masuk kedalam!"

"Sasori, panggil Shizune di kamarnya lalu setelah itu kau tunggu di luar. Aku butuh konsentrasi." Sasori mengangguk dan melaksanakan perintah Tsunade tersebut.

-

-

Sudah 2 jam Sassori mondar-mandir gelisah di depan ruangan hokage. Ia semakin takut saat pintu terbuka, dan Shizune memandangnya cemas.

Ia masuk dan melihat keadaan Sakura masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Sasori.., Sakura akan tetap seperti itu. Ia masih bisa bertahan mungkin 3 hari."

"Apa?! Tsunade-Sama! Anda bohong kan? Sakura kenapa? Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus tahu dulu apa yang terjadi."

"Di dalam tubuhmu yang sudah kau rubah menjadi boneka, mengandung racun bukan? Dan racunmu pun bersarang di rahim itu akan terus menggerogoti tubuhnya dan janinnya.

"Ada satu cara yang kutahu mampu menangkal racun tersebut.

"Harus ada laki-laki yang sehat, maksudku yang mampu menghasilkan sperma untuk menetralisir racun tersebut.

Itu artinya, Sakura harus tidur dengan pria lain."

Sasori jatuh terduduk ia menangis. Ini salahnya!

"Tsunade-Sama, apapun, aku rela asal untuk kebaikan Sakura."

"Tapi, siapa laki-laki yang mau menolong Sakura?" Tsunade menopang kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia benar-benar bingung.

"Kakashi Hatake! Ya, kurasa dia pasti mau! Sakura pun pasti takan keberatan!" Sasori berkata masih dengan nada panik. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Kakashi?! Kau tahu dia mencintai Sakura! Bagaimana perasaanya saat ia melakukan itu tapi Sakura tidak bisa menjadi miliknya seutuhnya!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku Shizune?! Aku pun takan memilikinya seutuhnya. Aku pun mengorbankan perasaanku! Ini semua demi Sakura yang kita cintai."

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan dengan seenaknya masuk sebelum Tsunade mengizinkan,

"Hoammphh.. Tsunade-Sama, aku ngantuk sekali. Aku laporan apa adanya saja yah," orang itu menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Dan ia tersentak saat membuka matanya. Melihat wajah-wajah yang ada didepannya.

"Kakashi Hatake! Tolong aku! Selamatkan Sakura!" Sasori mengahampiri Kakashi dan berlutut didepanya

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hehe.. makin geje dan jelek yah?**

**terus alurnya emang aku cepetin. kalo nggak bakalan panjaaaaaang banget.. :D**

**Sengaja gak ada lemonnya dulu. Mau masuk ke cerita dulu.**

**Oh ya, aku mau Tanya kalau perempuan hamil 2 bulan bisa melakukan 'itu' nggak?**

**Hehe.. kalo bisa lemon di chap depan aku banyakin. Tapi kalo itu gak masuk akal, lemonnya yah lemon-lemonan. :D**

**Udah ah.**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca yah,**

**Review dong..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo semua..**

**Maaf apdetnyah lama ya **

**Aku gak bisa bales reviewnya **** lagi buru-buru soalnya.**

**kompi aku masuh rusak nih. T,T  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: di chapter ini Kakasaku**

**Note: semua anggota akatsuki masih hidup tapi ada Tobinya. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya karena mengkhianati Akatsuki, Sasori!"

"Tapi Pein, biarkan saja dia. Selama ini dia juga tak merugikan kita kan?" Konan berusaha menenangkan suasana hati Pein yang sedang marah.

"Tapi ia telah mencoreng nama Akatsuki! Orang-orang akan menganggap anggota Akatsuki orang yang lemah nantinya!"

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi! Ikut aku! Akan ku bunuh Sasori, sekalian kita urus si bocah kyuubi itu!"

* * *

~*~*~*~

**Red Or Silver**

**Chapter 3**

**by Miamau Kakashi**

"Aku tak bisa maaf."

"Kakashi.. kumohon! Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu! Tolong selamatkan Sakura," Sasori yang masih berlutut di kaki Kakashi menarik lengan Kakashi yang sudah akan beranjak dari kantor Hokage.

Kakashi tampak sangat bimbang. Saat misi kemarin, ia benar-benar berniat menjernihkan pikirannya dari Sakura. Tapi kenapa saat ia kembali keadaannya harus seperti ini?

Kakashi sangat takut kehilangan Sakura. Tapi apakah ia benar-benar harus melakukan ini?

"Kakashi, kau boleh pulang sekarang. Jernihkan pikiranmu dan pikirkan ini baik-baik. Kutunggu keputusanmu esok. Karena Sakura hanya punya waktu 3 hari," Tsunade berkata dengan tegas.

~*~*~*~

Sementara itu di sebuah gua di tengah hutan..

Terdapat sekumpulan orang yang sedang berkumpul dan mereka mengenakan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah. Ya, mereka anggota Akatsuki.

"Deidara, aku senang kau memberitahu kami tentang Sasori."

"Dan Zetsu, aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menemukan tempat tinggal Sasori di Konoha."

Mereka yang di puji itu hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya karena mengkhianati Akatsuki, Sasori!"

"Tapi Pein, biarkan saja dia. Selama ini dia juga tak merugikan kita kan?" Konan berusaha menenangkan suasana hati Pein yang sedang marah.

"Tapi ia telah mencoreng nama Akatsuki! Orang-orang akan menganggap anggota Akatsuki orang yang lemah nantinya!"

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi! Ikut aku! Akan ku bunuh Sasori sekalian kita urus si bocah kyuubi itu!"

~*~*~*~

Keadaan Sakura sudah sehat seperti semula berkat penahan racun yang diberikan Tsunade.

Tapi ini takan berpengaruh untuk jangka hidupnya yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi.

Hingga saat ini, Kakashi belum juga memberi jawaban.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan menanyakan langsung pada senseinya itu.

Ia datang ke flat senseinya lalu saat tiba di depan flat senseinya, ia ketuk perlahan pintunya. Saat pintu terbuka Sakura tak mampu menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Senseinya tidak pakai baju!

Sepertinya ia habis mandi. Terlihat butuiran-butiran air menempel di dada bidang dan tubuh kekarnya. Kakashi hanya pakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Kakashi yang kaget akan tamunya, langsung menutupi wajahnya yang tidak ditutupi masker.

"Ah.. Sakura. Err.. ayo silahkan masuk dan duduk. Aku pakai baju dulu ya," Kakashi bergegas menuju kamarnya saat Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam ruang tamunya. Tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Sakura yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Senseii, aku tahu kau memang tidak menyukaiku. Tapi, tak bisakah Sensei menolong anaku? Aku tidak ingin orang lain yang melakukannya. Karena aku, aku.. mencintaimu!"

Kakashi yerkejut sesaat akan pernyataan Sakura.

"Sakura..," Kakashi memegang pipi Sakura dengan kedua tanganya.

"Kenapa keadaannya harus seperti ini? Aku juga mencintaimu!" Kakashi menatap dalam-dalam mata Sakura hingga akhirnya mereka larut dalam senuah ciuman hangat. Ciuman yang berubah panas saat Kakashi melumat dengan ganas dan mengaitkan lidah mereka satu sama lain.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya mereka sudah ada diatas Sofa tanpa mengenakan pakaian.

"Aarhh.. ngghh, sensei," Sakura menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya saat lidah Kakashi menyapu kulit payudaranya.

Kakashi memutar-mutar lidahnya di putting Sakura sebelah kiri. Sedang yang kanan Kakashi remas perlahan menggunakan tangannya.

Sakura menjerit kecil saat Lidah Kakashi semakin turun dan itu membuat Sakura tak henti-hentinya mendesah.

Sakura mengangkat pinggulnya keatas saat sesuatu keluar dari miliknya.

"Aahhhh.. Senseii! Ngghhh.."

~*~*~*~

Ia tak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia menangis.

Ia juga tak tahu jika perasaan sesak di dadanya dapat membuatnya menangis.

Air mata yang tersamarkan air hujan.

Ia berdiri diatas atap flat Kakashi. Rmbut merahnya tertiup angina disela-sela derasnya hujan.

Ia tadi ingin mencari Sakura yang hilang tiba-tiba. Dan ia yakin Sakura kesini.

Ia memutuskan pergi dari situ saat suara-suara di bawah sana tak mampu lagi diredam suara hujan.

~*~*~*~

"Maafkan aku Sensei," Sakura menangis lagi saat ia sedang bersandar di dada bidang Kakashi.

"Entahlah Sakura, mungkin ini yang terbaik?" Kakashi membelai rambut Sakura perlahan

Mereka berciuman kembali dengan hangat.

Dan saat Kakashi memposisikan dirinya diatas Sakura,

BRAKKG..

Atap Kakashi hancur oleh sebuah ledakan dan terdengar suara dingin dan menakutkan. Diantara kepulan asap hasil ledakan itu.

"Mati kau Sasori!"

Dan saat kepulan debu berkurang. Terdengar suara lain lagi.

"Whoaa.. Deidara-Senpai! Apaan itu? Koq nggak pakai baju tindih-tindihan begitu?" ternyata itu Tobi yang sedang menutupi wajahnya yang padajal sudah tertutupi topeng. Tapi ia tidak menutup matanya.

"Hahaha.. kubilang juga jangan percaya begitu saja omongan si Zetsu!"

"Diam Hidan..!"

"Tapi Pein.."

"Setidaknya ini kan gadis pink yang Zetsu ceritakan kan?"

"Kita bisa bunuh wanita ini, sehingga Sasori akan tersiksa!"

Kakashi dan Sakura yang sempat terbengong akhirnya tersadar akan keadaan mereka yang seperti itu. terlebih ditonton oleh beberapa orang!

Mereka Akatsuki!

Dan kali ini Akatsuki yang malah terbengong saat melihat Sakura menarik taplak meja di meja sebelahnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Apalagi saat Sakura berteriak..

"HEI DASAR PENJAHAT BODOH TUKANG INTIP!!!"

"Keluar! Kalau mau bertarung nanti dulu! Biarkan kami pakai baju!" Sakura wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena anggota Akatsuki itu hanya mengangguk dan menelan liur mereka melihat tubuh Sakura.

Setelah mereka keluar, Sakura segera menarik Kakashi.

"Sensei ayo!"

"Sakura, apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Kita tak mungkin mengalahkan mereka semua sementara kita hanya berdua."

"Sensei, apapun yang akan terjadi, asal aku bersamamu, aku siap menghadapi apapun!" Sakura menatap Kakashi tegas.

* * *

**TBC**

**Hoaaa…**

**Makin jelek yah?**

**Ini pendek soalnya buru-buru.**

**kompi aku masih rusak T,T  
**

**Maaf aku juga gak bisa menghilangkan kebodohanku masalah typo! T,T**

**Oh ya, polling dong.**

**Kakasaku apa Sasosaku? *bingung nentuin endingnya saku ma sapa T,T***

**Akhir kata,**

**Review dong..**


End file.
